Kind of Perfect
by IHeartAaronHotchner
Summary: How Sean Hotchner met Adrienne Eliso and the progession of their relationship. Rated M for safety. Mostly fluff/ smut.
1. Chapter 1

Collection of drabbles and one shot detailing the story of Sean Hotchner and Adrienne Eliso.

DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Criminal Minds. They are property of CBS and Jeff Davis. SSA Adrienne Eliso I do own. Please don't steal her.

_March 15, 2005_

_Manhattan, New York City_

_Hell's Kitchen_

_44__th__ and 10__th_

_11:47 am_

"Sean."

"Yes, Chef."

"This is Agent Eliso. She's with the FBI. She'd like to ask you couple questions about what happened here the other night."

Sean looked at her and was slightly in awe the sight. _She's a Federal Agent?_ "Uh, yeah sure."

"I'll take over here, Sean, you can go to the back."

"Thank you, Chef." He looked at Adrienne, "Right, this way Agent…uh"

"Eliso," she said. "Call me Adrienne, please."

"Okay…Adrienne..." he mused at the sound of her name as the walked to the back of the kitchen.

"So…. um…. Sean, right?"

"Yeah , Sean. Sean Hotchner."

"Hotchner… Mr. Hotchner, I have a few questions to ask you."

"Sean, please, call me Sean," he said, flashing a grin.

"Okay, Sean," she said, smiling, looking at his eyes. _Wow…his eyes…Adrienne stop it. That's not what you're here for. _"So, Sean, You were working the night of March 10th, is that correct?"

"Yeah."

"I need to know everything that happened. Anything you saw or heard. Could you detail the night for me?"

"Is this about, Carlo Aguilar?"

"Yes, I need you to detail your night, please."

"The whole night?"

"Yes, anything you heard or saw may be crucial evidence in this case."

"That could take awhile."

"Trust me, Mr. Hotchner, I have plenty of time." Adrienne said with a smile.

_Two hours later._

"That's the last thing that happened before I left for the night, and I went home immediately after."

"So the last time anybody here saw Carlo Aguilar was about 12:15 am?"

"Yes, ma'am...Agent…" Sean blushed. "Sorry…"

"Nothing to be sorry for," Adrienne said as she finished writing her notes. "If you can think of anything else; anything you heard or saw. Here's my card feel free to give me a call."

Sean took the business card from her hand. "Hey, uh, thanks, Adrienne. Uh, let me walk you out."

Sean watched from the door as Adrienne climbed into the Government Issue SUV with her partner. He looked down at the card in his hand.

"Hey, Hotch. That one's kinda hot. Did you get her number?"

Sean held up the business card. "You think I'm stupid, Billy? Of course I got her number. I didn't even ask for this one's she just gave it to me."

Billy looked at the card. "FBI agent…damn…you gonna call her?"

"Yeah. There's something about her. She seems, I dunno, different than the others."


	2. Chapter 2

_March 16, 2005_

_FBI Field Office_

_New York, New York_

_9:52 am _

Adrienne picked up the ringing phone. "Organized Crime. Eliso speaking."

"_Agent Eliso. This is, uh, Sean Hotchner. We spoke yesterday. You said I could call you.."_

"Yes. Of course, you remembering seeing or hearing or something else then."

"_Seeing. You. I want to see you again. Let me take you out. Tomorrow. The St. Patrick's Day parade. Lunch. Dinner."_

Adrienne smiled. "I'd like that. A lot. Here let me give you my address…"

"_Hey uh, one more question. You don't mind having to ride the back end of a bike do you?"_

"Wouldn't know. Never have. I'm usually the one driving."

"_I think I love you already. Tomorrow morning. Be ready by nine."_

"Nine? You really wanna make a full day outta this, don't you?"

"_Yes. I wanna get know as much about you as I can in one single day."_

"Then nine a.m. it is then."


	3. Chapter 3

_March 17__th__, 2005_

Sean walked up the front steps of the apartment building towards the doorman.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"I'm here to see Adrienne Eliso."

"Apartment 3C. Third door on the left when you get off the elevator."

"Hey, thanks, man."

"You be careful with my little Italian girl. She's pretty special."

"Yeah, she is. Thanks again, man." With that, Sean went into the building and entered the elevator.

The door man watched him enter and then pulled out his cell phone. "Adri…Your boyfriend's on his way up…Oh and you were right…he's gorgeous…You lucky bitch."

Sean walked off the elevator and down the hallway to where the doorman had directed him. He stood in front of the door for a minute before knocking.

"Coming…!" Adrienne walked over to the door and looked through the peephole before opening it. "Hi.." she said with smile.

"Hi. Uh..wow..you look great!"

"Thanks…You don't look so bad yourself. So.."

"So, uh, you ready?"

"Yeah, let me grab my coat."

_9:30am_

"Sorry for us having to walk from HK to here."

"No Sean, it's okay. I was expecting to have to do some walking. You know, I've lived here for just over two years now, and this is the first time I've been to the St. Patrick's Day Parade."

"Well then, I guess it's a first for both of us….Hey where's your green?"

"Sean, I'm not Irish."

"Everybody's Irish on St. Paddy's Day! My Irish mother would smack you…then she'd smack me…wait…found it…"

"Found what?"

"Your green…" Adrienne looked at Sean questionably. "Your eyes…they're the perfect shade of emerald."

_12:30pm_

_10:05 pm_

Adrienne stuck the key into her door. "Do you wanna come in? It's not much, but it's where I call home."

"Uh.. yeah.. sure okay."

She turned and opened the refrigerator "Can I get you anything to drink? Coke? Iced tea? Beer?" She turned around to look at him and he caught her with a kiss.

He had been wanting to kiss her all day long. It wasn't his smoothest move, but he couldn't wait anymore. When she turned around from the refrigerator he cupped her face and leaned and kissed her slowly. For a split second, she froze unsure whether she should stop him or not, but she found herself kissing him back almost instantly; tongues dancing, hands wandering. He groaned lustfully, knotting her fingers in her hair. Slowly he began a trail of kisses down the side of her face, making his way to her neck. He nuzzled behind her ear, slowly let his tongue dance along her neck. Her taste, her smell, all of her was amazing.

She moaned softly at his touch, easing her hands under the collar of his leather jacket, pushing it from his shoulders. She felt his hands leave her body long enough to leave the jacket fall on the floor, only to return around her hips to fiddle with the waist of her top. She felt his hands creep up her sides, slowly taking the top with them. She maneuvered her body a bit and wiggled free of the top.

Sean tossed the shirt floor and let his fingers run over the lace that made up Adrienne's bra. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch in the living room, gently laying her down. He knelt over her, Pulled off his green t-shirt, and slowly made his way back down to her. He made a soft trail of kisses down her neck and over chest, softly nuzzling her breasts, continuing his way down her abdomen to the waistband of her jeans. Easily, he unbutton them, and slowly pulled on the zipper slightly revealing the black lace panties she wore. He parted the jeans and took the waistband of the panties in his teeth.

"Sean…."

He looked up at her and noticed the beginnings of tears.

"Sean… I'm sorry… I can't…not tonight.".

"It's okay. I understand."

"You're not mad?"

"No, babe, I'm not mad." He smiled and kissed her softly.


	4. Chapter 4

_March 18, 2005_

_11:02pm_

"_Hey you busy?"_

"Adrienne… Prepping some things for tomorrow. Just me and the kitchen."

"_So then… Can I come see you?"_

"Come keep me company, huh?"

"_Yeah I guess so. So see you in let's say five minutes?"_

"Deal. Oh and come through the back door, gets you right into the kitchen."

_11:10pm_

"Sean?" Adrienne said coming through the back door. "Sean, it's like a maze back here."

"Don't move! I'm coming." With a minute he appeared in front of her and led her through the small maze over to his work area.

She leaned against the counter, watching him slice tomatoes. She stood there for a while just taking him in. Eventually she leaned over, and kissed his cheek. He stopped and smiled, setting the knife down on the chopping block. He looked over and kissed her softly on the lips. A smile slowly crept up on her face as she kissed him back

He pinned her against the side of the walk-in cooler Both of them continuing to let their hands and mouths explore.

'Don't move from this spot" he instructed her as he disappeared for a split second into the cooler. He returned with a chocolate covered strawberry in hand. "Here. Take a bite of this."

"It's a—"

"Just do it."

She looked at him for a second unsure of what was going, but bit into the strawberry.

He took it and ran it down the side of her neck, leaving a trail of strawberry juices and chocolate. He let the strawberry fall to the ground as he clutched the back her head, his mouth making it way to her neck. Slowly, his tongue danced along the sweet, sugary trail. "Champagne truffles." He whispered.

"What?" Adrienne managed to gasp out.

"Your taste…" He looked up at her. "You taste like champagne truffles."

She cupped his face and slowly brought his mouth back to meet hers. She place one hand around the back of his head, slowly running her fingers though his hair, the other slowly made its way down his chest, carefully unbutton the chef's coat he wore.

The fingers of his right hand slowly knotted themselves in her hair, his left gently making it way up the back of her thigh, pulling it up around his waist.

Adrienne locked her leg around his waist and pulled him in closer by the white t-shirt that clung to his body.

Sean's hands tugged at Adrienne's blouse; one button skittered across the floor, as a wicked smile slowly crept up on his face. He lifted her a little higher and pushed her back against the wall. With one hand he easily unclasped her bra, and yanked it from her body. He nuzzled the soft flesh of her chest before taking it in his mouth, his tongue slowly dancing circles around the soft pink flesh her nipple. Her hands wrapped around the back of his head, her eyes closed, she moaned softly. He gently nibbled on the small mound of flesh, hearing her gasp and feeling her hands clench in his hair, he smiled. He brought his face back to hers and began to kiss her again.

Adrienne tugged at the waist of Sean's pants, desperately try to get them undone. The built up tension was too much for anymore and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Fuck me."

"What?"

"Fuck me now, Sean."

He gazed at her for a moment. Look of want in her eyes.

"Please…"

She was begging him, not asking, begging. He couldn't take it anymore. She drove him crazy. He wanted it as much a she did. He hiked her skirt up, spread her legs and tugged her panties off to one side, and drove himself into her. Instantly she threw her head backed and moaned. _Sweet mother of god, _he thought, _She's just… it's like we're perfect._

Lines of sweat began running down their bodies. He loved the way she looked at him every time she was about orgasm again. He held her close as he spent himself. Forehead to forehead, he gazed at her, her smiling face, that grin. He cupped her face and kissed her softly. "Adrienne…. I love you."


End file.
